the_southpawfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeff
Jeff is an older survivor of the outbreak. He is a reliable man who goes to great lengths to ensure the wellbeing of his friends. Pre-Infection Sometime before the infection, Jeff earned an amateur pilot's license. Other than this, nothing is known. Post-Infection Part 1 After the infection began, Jeff was able to meet up with Rhonda, Shahbaz, and Kelly at an unnamed grocery store. Brian came upon the store two days after the outbreak, and Jeff (though initially suspicious of him) convinced him to join the group. The group remained in the store for a month, Andy appeared, running towards the store in flight from two wolves. Rhonda and Shahbaz recognized him and allowed him to stay, but the entire group was forced to abandon the grocery store. They loaded into Shahbaz's semi truck (which he had hidden from the others until he was sure of their trustworthiness) and set out for his bunker in Kansas. Along the way, Shahbaz stopped to search for gas at an abandoned gas station, where he met Ali and his group (Abby, Tim, Sophie, and Peter). After some apprehension, the two groups decided to merge and go to Kansas together. Later, Rico and Wolfgang encountered the group, so Shahbaz and Jeff took a motorcycle and a sedan from the back of the trailer to combat them. Jeff discovered Brian and Abby in the back of the car, as the two had decided to stow away to witness the action. However, he saw no way to get them back to the semi, so he continued with his objective. Jeff fought and bested Rico with help from Brian and Abby, though Abby was scratched and partially infected in the process. Jeff restrained Brian from running to her aid (believing her to be fully infected and thus hostile) but stopped when he saw that her mutations were only partial. Jeff, along with the rest of the group, was invited to Ted's house after Tim accidentally destroyed the group's food supplies. He and the others (excluding Shahbaz, Tim, Abby, and Brian) ate dinner with Ted and Gloria, but were interrupted and horrified when Ted shot Tim and the couple's cannibalistic nature was revealed. He fought with Ted (who accidentally shot his wife) and retreated to the cellar with everyone but Tim in order to hide from wolves who heard the gunshots. Jeff tried vigorously to free the group from the cellar once the threat was gone, going so far as to accidentally injure himself in doing so. He, along with the others, was freed by Edgar. He was given a gun by Shahbaz after they received supplies from the Daybreak Colony (as a consolation for Edgar's death), much to Andy's disdain. After Peter killed Andy and the others were detained at the hotel, Jeff agreed to help Mark in his attempt on Jack's life. When this was aborted, he instead rappelled down the side of the building and found a bloodied but functional helicopter. Jeff returned to rescue his group on top of Willis Tower, and evacuated most of them to the Tennessee safe zone (despite the president's orders to the contrary). Part 5 Jeff touched down at the safe-zone, and immediately the group was detained and screened. Abby, Brian, and Jack were taken to the quarantine area, while the others were allowed into the main area. After an outbreak at the safe-zone, Jeff is able to reconnect with the members of his group, and the lot of them manage to barricade themselves inside the soldier barracks, with several wolves close behind them. Abby noticed that the doors wouldn't hold, so Jeff decided to hold the doors closed with his body, sacrificing his life so his group could escape. Killed By * Wolves Jeff held closed the doors to the barracks, and was eventually overpowered and devoured. Trivia * Jeff is the oldest member of Brian's group. Category:Dead Characters